


Stupid Tree

by SerialCereal



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mythical Cherry tree, Sora is a loser, angsty????, i dunno, shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialCereal/pseuds/SerialCereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time doesn't wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Tree

**Author's Note:**

> third fucking time writing this get it away from me my god i dont evne know anymore its probably shit hgnng gim not even a very good writer but whATEVER

Hayato Haruki, or Ki-chan as Sora often called him, was Sora's best and closest friend, ask anyone. They've been inseparable ever since that fateful day 13 years ago, when they first met. However, it took 10 of those 13 years for Sora Sosuke to realize he might love his best friend in more than a "friend" way.

And like a seed, it only grew each time Sora spoke or even saw Hayato. No matter how many times he tried to dig up that seed, it grew and grew, eventually becoming a rose. A rose that Sora couldn't pull out of the ground. A single red rose in an empty, grey, field.

 

 

 

 

 "Ki-chan!" Sora's voice rang out, making the green-haired boy inwardly cringe. As much as he cared for his best friend, those kiddish nicknames were embarrassing for high school students: boys no less!

 

 "Haruki-san, Sora-senpai is here." Koharu said, looking up from her desk to see the source of the childish nickname. She glanced past Ayano, to Hayato.

 

 "Trust me, I know." He muttered, gathering his books before hurrying to his friend. "Sora! I told you not to call me that, especially not in school." He muttered the last part, a bit of a whimper to his voice. Sora was, as always, frowned but it was the type of frown that said 'I'm not going to stop, you and me both know that.' Hayato let out a sigh, exiting the classroom. The two walked together, ate lunch together, and even walked home together every day. Even when Sora had club activities, Hayato still stayed and hung out in the Drama room with him. Even though he had a club himself, he never attended. It got his fellow club members on his back all the time.

 "Tonight's going to air a new episode!" Sora was saying excitedly, babbling on about his favourite anime.  _Ahoge Battles_ , or something. "I can't wait to see how they deal with Miki-chan's unrequited feelings! She just confessed after all!"

 "Hah? Why would she confess if it's unrequited. Seems stupid to ruin such a good friendship the two had." Hayato commented, though he didn't keep up with the show(who would unless you were Sora) he had been forced to watch a few of the episodes in his time staying over at Sora's.

Sora frowned at his response, but only for a brief moment before he gave a sheepish grin. "Y-yeah..." He said, mumbling under his breath, but Hayato still caught it. "Who would want to ruin such a good friendship with pointless, unrequited, feelings." Hayato was about to say something, before a girl intercepted them.

 

 "Haruki-san." Hayato recognized her, she was a first year. Yui Rio, he remembers she had attended the Martial Arts club at the beginning of the year, before changing clubs. Hayato had spoken to her abit, since he was also new at Martial Arts. He never did find out why she, along with her classmate Haruto Yuto, quit. He didn't particularly care, either.

 

 "Ah, Rio-chan?" Hayato greeted. "Long time no see, how've you been?" Hayato took notice of the girls red eyes darting to Sora uncomfortably before returning to him.

 

 "I need to speak with you, is that alright?" She asked. Hayato paused, looking at Sora who stared at the girl with this look Hayato couldn't quite place. Sora looked back at Hayato, the shorter boy frowning but gave a nod.

 

 "I'll go on ahead, then..." He mumbled.

 

 "Ah, no, wait for me, 'kay?" Hayato looked toward the red-head. Sora looked down at his hands which gripped the book bag he held.

 

 "O-okay..." Sora mumbled, stepping back a bit before turning and walking off, heading toward the stairs. He soon reached them, pausing at the top before turning back the way he came, seeing Yui and Hayato standing across from each other, right beside the window where the sun shove in brightly, framing them. It was an obvious confession, Sora knew that. He simply watched from afar as Hayato shook his head, and Sora almost,  _almost_ , thought the boy had rejected her confession. But the way she shifted on her feet, nervous, face bright red. Sora thought she had simply tried to get Hayato to join her at the cherry tree across the field. Because of that stupid myth.

Sora turned away, stepping down the stairs and shoving his hands into his pockets. That stupid, false myth. He let out a slight sigh, he couldn't deny he kind of believed it, too. He paused by a window, staring out at the tree in the distance. It's pink petals were probably drifting to the ground gentle, the sun always seemed to light the tree in such a way it seemed to glow. The way it sat on the hill, Sora could picture himself standing there. Regardless of whether you believed the myth or not, no one could deny there was something... romantic about that tree.

Maybe it's the energy from constant love confessions being accepted.

Sora reached his locker in no time, slipping on his shoes with ease, before heading out of the school with a frown. He'd promised to wait for Hayato, but the boy could catch up. Sora found himself thinking of the tree again, how silly the myth was. Sora soon discovered he had turned to walk toward the tree, not stopping as he neared it. It was pretty far away, making walks to it tedious. No wonder everyones love confessions got accepted. The two who met here would have to be in love to make such a trek. If you didn't like the person, why bother to make the journey and waste your time.

Sora felt a little flutter of hope in his stomach, but he forced it down. Hayato probably just didn't believe in the myth, and if Yui was already there, why go to the tree?

Before he knew it, Sora was standing under the tree, flopping down on the soft grass and letting his bag rest beside him. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone when it buzzed.

 

_[15:15PM]_ _FROM: Ki-chan~! (/ >v<)/_

_SUBJECT: where r u?_

_u didnt leave did u???_

 

_[15:16PM] TO: Ki-chan~! (/ >v<)/_

_SUBJECT: RE: where r u?_

_nah im @ the tree_

 

Sora raised his arm, waving to the school. Hayato was probably looking out the window to see him. His thoughts were confirmed by another text.

 

_[15:16PM]_ _FROM: Ki-chan~! (/ >v<)/_

_SUBJECT: RE: RE: where r u?_

_o i c u_

 

_[15:17PM] TO: Ki-chan~! (/ >v<)/_

_SUBJECT: RE: RE: RE: where r u?_

_use sum words_

 

Sora didn't expect a response, and after a few moments he sat up, seeing a tiny ant of a figure in the distance, probably Hayato. Sora waited for a moment before lifting up his phone again and texting.

 

_[15:20PM] TO: Ki-chan~! (/ >v<)/_

_SUBJECT: ;)))_

_so whens the 1st date with ur new gf?_

 

He felt himself bite his lip, frowning as his heart twisted, waiting for the reply.

 

_[15:21PM]_ _FROM: Ki-chan~! (/ >v<)/_

_SUBJECT: RE: ;)))_

_never??? i dint accept_

 

Sora stared blankly. Only one question: why?

 

_[15:22PM] TO: Ki-chan~! (/ >v<)/_

_SUBJECT: RE: RE: ;)))_

_wow wht a waste she was hella cutie_

 

_[15:23PM]_ _FROM: Ki-chan~! (/ >v<)/_

_SUBJECT: RE: RE: RE: ;)))_

_but i wuldnt have time 4 u if i got a gf_

 

Sora brought his knees to his chest, gripping the phone. Stupid Hayato, saying such things. Sora stared at Hayatos figure, still dashing towards the tree. Someone looking out the window might confuse the situation with a confession, Sora thought idly.

 

_[15:26PM] TO: Ki-chan~! (/ >v<)/_

_SUBJECT: RE: RE: RE: RE: ;)))_

_dnt be silly_

 

That's all he could bring himself to reply, not that it mattered since by the time Hayato got it he was already within earshot, climbing up the hill to meet Sora who stood to greet him.

 

 "Ah, I'm not being silly." Hayato waved the phone in his hand, panting heavily and trying to catch his breath. "You're way better than a girlfriend, I'd take you over one any day!" Hayato laughed breathlessly. Sora felt his face burn, burying his head in his arms.

 

 "Yeah right." He muttered. "A girlfriend would be way more fun." He peeked between his fingers, speaking up. "Don't say such embarrassing things, Ki-chan!" He scolded half-heartedly. Hayato just grinned widely, shrugging.

 

 "Aw, c'mon man! I love you far more~! You and you're otaku-ness!" He threw an arm over Sora's shoulders, giving him a bump before separating with a pant. 

 

 "I..." Sora stared at Hayato, unaware he was speaking until he heard his own voice hit his ears. "I... love you." He mumbled, only to realize what he said and blush furiously. He stared at Hayato, who stared back with this surprised look on his face. Sora widened his eyes, grabbing his back and roughly bumping Hayato. "Gosh! Don't be so sappy anymore! It's gross man!" He joked, attempting to brush off his confession. He had just been too swept up with the scenery and that stupid myth, is all. "You don't have to say those cheesy things! How could my best friend not l-love me!?" He jogged a bit ahead, down the hill, before looking back with a smile. He hoped his cheeks weren't as red as they felt. "C'mon, Ahoge Battles is going to be on soon!"

Hayato paused before breaking into an odd grin, laughing far too loudly to be considered real. "Oh, yeah! Best of friends!" He waved his hand in dismissal, jogging to catch up with Sora. "Yeah, let's go!" he flashed a smirk, now taking the lead. Sora watched him from behind, lingering for a short moment.

He didn't want to ruin that stupid tree's love-energy with rejection.

 

 

"Sosuke-san! Say cheese!" Sora flashed a grin, flipping up a peace sign for good measure. His friend, Riku Soma, clung to his side with the widest grin one has ever seen. The photo flash, leaving Sora a tad bit dazed. "I'm gonna miss you, buddy!" Riku sobbed dramatically, giving Sora another grizzly-bear hug.

 

 "I have your phone number, Soma-san." Sora laughed sheepishly, petting the purple-haired boy on the head. "We can still keep in touch and talk. You should be more worried about yourself." Sora pulled away, giving Riku a smile. "You're going to help your grandpa with his ramen shop, right?" The boy nodded.

 

 "Yeah! So you better come visit!" He gave a thumbs up. "I'll make your favourite ramen! It'll be the best!" Sora wanted to say he would visit, he did. But it was unlikely. The two were graduating, and though Riku was staying in Buraza Town, Sora was moving to France to attend college.

 

 "That's good." Sora gave one last goodbye to Riku, before turning and heading off. He barely got a few feet before Hayato ran up to him, tears in his eyes as he lunged at Sora, tackling him into a hug.

 

"SO-CHAN!!!" He sobbed loudly as Sora gave a small twirl, trying to keep his balance. "I can't believe you're going to France! I'm gonna miss you!" Sora blinked owlishly, before also breaking into tears.

 

 "Me too! I'll miss you so much, Ki-chan!" All the composure he struggled to have disappeared and the two stood there, crying until they finally calmed down.

 

 "Are you going to be alright?" His finger brushed against Sora's neck, lingering there for a moment too long. Sora frowned, reaching up and grabbing Hayatos hand to pull him away. He gave a soft smile.

 

 "I'll be fine, Ki-chan." He sniffled, only realizing he was still holding Hayatos hand when he had to finally let go to wipe his tears away. Hayato furrowed his brows, worry glazing over his green eyes. Sora returned his look with another grin, and a gentle laugh. "Don't worry, Hayato. You'll get wrinkles." The two went quiet, the sun setting through the window casting an orange light. Sora's eyes trailed to it, frowning. "Thank you, Ki-chan." He looked back, pulling the boy into a tight hug. "I-" He cut himself off, gripping tighter.

 

 "I'm glad I met you. You're my best friend, Ki-chan."


End file.
